Users who participate in charitable, entertainment, and sports events often want to share their participation on social media. Similarly, a retail product or offline promotion may contain a call to action for content, possibly in return for a donation, coupon, or offer from a brand or sponsor, and often as part of a social fundraising campaign. Entering a web URL (uniform resource locator) link on a mobile phone can be difficult and at events with large crowds, cellular internet may be weak or non-existent. Users also need a safe experience with a singular account, but creating a password for a temporary process is annoying and can decrease or prevent participation.
Several US patent applications show methods of sending a URL by SMS (short message service) message: 2017/0104711 (Hanson et al), 2007/0027775 (Hwang), 2015/0100483 (Schoenberg) and 2010/0159894 (Rysenga).